Weekly Miracles
by Akai Tetsuna
Summary: Welcome to Weekly Miracles! A newspaper or a magazine about the one and only GoM! Feel free to laugh, smirk, smile, or any other emotion. Suggest your ideas as well for the GoM! Be creative :D Can change to Rated T because of Aomine.
1. Week 1

**Weekly Miracles**

 **Week 1**

~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~

 **Torture Methods** – _Pleased: 1 (Akashi) ; Unhappy: 6 (Momoi and 5 more)_

Momoi: AKASHI-KUN!

Akashi: What, as I recall we can suggest topics to the editor, which I did

Kuroko: Yeah, but nobody will read it, Akashi-kun

Akashi: Actually Tetsuya, I have a lot of fan girls since middle school as well as some people at school

Midorima: Let me guess, you ordered them to read it

Akashi: Why would you think of that, Shintarou?

Murasakibara: Aka-chin, it is really obvious.

Akashi: Are you saying that, I, Akashi Seijuro, ordering people to read my topics

Kuroko, Midorima, Momoi, Murasakibara: …Yes

Akashi: Well that hurts you know

Kise: Nobody will read about it if they found out that you nearly killed me with your methods, Akashicchi!

Aomine: No one in the world will!

Kuroko: Welcome back to the world of the living, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. How was meeting Death-san?

Kise: YOU'RE SO MEAN KUROKOCCHI

Aomine: He nearly had our heads! He used only scissors! SCISSORS!

Midorima: Well, what would you expect?

Murasakibara: Aka-chin is Aka-chin

Aomine: …

Kise:…uh…what?

Kuroko: What Murasakibara-kun means is that, Akashi-kun is the absolute emperor

Akashi: Of course I am, Tetsuya. Everyone knows that

Momoi: Wait…so the victims are Ki-chan and Dai-chan?

Akashi: Yes Satsuki

Momoi: You could have told me! I should have pressed my Pleased button!

Everyone in the Generation of Miracles (except Akashi): Why?

Momoi: Well duh, everyone knows that the only one who can kill 2 idiot birds with 1 stone is no other than Akashi-kun

Kuroko: You have a point, Momoi-san

Midorima: If we can get rid of those 2, it'll be okay for me. I agree with Momoi

Murasakibara: Me too

Kuroko: I don't want to be left out…so I will be with Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun

Akashi: Now it's 5 people who liked and 2 unknown

Kise: I will never like of this!

Aomine: Me too!

Akashi: *grabs a kitchen knife*

Kise: I approve! I approve!

Aomine: Yes! Yes! Kip the nife a way!

Akashi: Then it's settled

~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles

 **Topic of AoKi** – _Pleased: 5 (Momoi and 4 more); Unhappy: 2 (Kise and Aomine)_

Momoi: AOKI!

Kise: What's AoKi?

Kuroko: I think you won't like it, Kise-kun

Aomine: how com?

Midorima: This is even worse than Akashi killing you

Murasakibara: No Mido-chin, Aka-chin killing is the worst

Midorima: Good point

Kuroko: Akashi-kun, don't tell them anything about AoKi

Akashi: Why not, Tetsuya? Their reactions and faces will be hilarious if we tell them

Kuroko: Exactly. I'm just going to get my camera so I can video their reactions

Murasakibara: Kuro-chin, please send that to me via Facebook

Momoi: ME TOO!

Midorima: It's not that I want them or anything, just send me the video

Akashi: You know what to do, Tetsuya

Kuroko: I'm back with the camera

Kise: What! What is AoKi!

Aomine: I am tirred off waeting! Tell mi! I deman it

Midorima: It's "I am **tired of waiting**! Tell **me**! I **demand** it"

Aomine and Kise: JUST TELL US!

Akashi: It's a name of a relationship of the both of you

Aomine and Kise: (processing…processing…process 20%...process 50%...process 80%...process 100%. Enjoy)

…

…

…

EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kise: THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Aomine: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THAT'S HORIBLE

Kise: ME WITH…HIM?!

Aomine: HIM WITH ME!

Murasakibara: No wonder there are people who ship them so hard. This is really funny

Momoi: Oh my ship! The glorious ship! *fan girls* (Welcome to fandom world)

Midorima: It is disgusting, but it's hilarious

Kuroko: Agreed. I'm done videoing it, Akashi-kun.

Akashi: Well, we now have something to blackmail with those 2

Aomine: WHY WOULD ANYONE SHIP ME WITH…HIM. BLEH

Kise: YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY

Kuroko: No. We are just normal people who like you 2 being embarrassed, especially if it's you, Aomine-kun

Aomine: SO U WE'RE DA 1 WHO DREW A LOT OF SCISSORS IN MY FACE!

~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles

 **Kuroko drawing on Aomine's Face** – _Pleased: 3 (Kuroko and 2 more); Unhappy : 4 (Aomine and 3 more)_

Kuroko: It was a total success

Aomine: TETSU! DID YOU KNOW IT WAS HARD TO REMOVE YOUR DRAWINGS FROM MY FACE!

Akashi: Of course he did, Daiki. That's why I said to Tetsuya that he should draw it on your face

Aomine: IT TOOK 4 DAYS TO REMOVE IT! 4 FUCKING DAYS!

Akashi: Daiki. Language

Momoi: That's what you get for sleeping every day in class, in practice, and on the rooftop!

Aomine: SO YOU FUCKING ASKED THE INVISIBLE SHRIMP AND PSYCHOCHOTIC SHORTIE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT WHEN THOSE TWO ARE TOGETHER, SOMEONE WILL BE HUMILIATED OR DIE

Momoi: That's the point, AHOmine!

Midorima: Momoi, I think you did was unwise and immature

Kise: Yeah, Momoicchi! Even if Aominecchi deserves it! You should have just tell his parents, instead making Kurokocchi drawing and Akashicchi suggesting Kurokocchi drawing scissors on Aominecchi's face.

Murasakibara: …is it just me or did Kise-chin said something so…smart

Midorima: No Murasakibara, you weren't the only one. Kise becoming smart

Kuroko: It's the apocalypse. Akashi-kun, I'm going to you Safe House

Akashi: I'll ready the important needs

Midorima: I'll join you

Murasakibara: me too

Momoi: Me three!

Kise: Just because I said something smart doesn't mean that it's the end of the world!

Aomine: Yeah, you guys are being too imaginative!

Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Momoi, Murasakibara: …

Kuroko: I think we're being invaded by aliens

Midorima: Don't suddenly blurt it out, Kuroko

Murasakibara: Why, Mido-chin?

Momoi: Because that's why *points at Akashi-kun*

Akashi: I'm ready to kill 2 aliens with my weapons

Aomine and Kise: WE'RE NOT ALIENS!

Midorima: That's what an alien will say

Aomine: THE FUCK! WHY AM I AN ALIEN?!

Momoi: because you said something smart

Aomine: THE FUCK!

Kise: JUST BECAUSE OF THAT! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN-SSU!

Aomine: You made Kise cry!

Kuroko: Wow! Concerned? AoKi?

Midorima: Definitely alien

Momoi: Yes

Murasakibara: Let's make them eat a lot of food

Akashi: Let's just kill one of them and give the other to the government *smiles creepily*

Aomine: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A TOPIC ABOUT TETSU DRAWING AT MY FACE! WHY DID IT END UP THAT WE'RE ALIENS! *runs away*

Kise: TASUKETE! *runs with Aominecchi*

Akashi: _Come back Daiki, Ryouta. I won't kill you, you know_ *runs with them*

Kuroko: Akashi-kun! Please kill Aomine-kun. He insulted our height again

Akashi: _On second thought, I'll just kill Daiki and send Ryouta to the government_ *continues running*

Aomine and Kise: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles~Weekly~Miracles

 **Hey guys! Hope you like this one. I'll try to update it every week. Because (1) school, (2) school, (3), school, and (4) school. yeah...To all Filipinos, Grade 10 is really hard, especially if your teachers teach you the wrong things.**

 **Sigh**

 **Anyway, suggest ideas for any of the GoM, like ships, something embarrassing, something helpful, something less hurtful, something hilarious, i don't care, I'll read your suggestions and BE CREATIVE!**

 **Note: you can even suggest talking about some characters from KnB or from any anime series...I'll try to do the last one.**

 **Note: Poor Daiki, doesn't know how to spell basic words like "this" or "what" sigh.**

 **Btw, don't forget to review!**

 **~Akai Tetsuna**


	2. Week 2

**Weekly Miracles**

 **Week 2**

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Murasakibara Eating Healthy Food** – _Pleased: 5 (Momoi and 4 more) ; Unhappy: 1 (Murasakibara)_

Aomine: Thank the heavens! Someone actually slapped some sense to Murasakibara

Murasakibara: What does that mean, Mine-chin?

Midorima: It means that you have finally started eating healthy food, Murasakibara

Kuroko: Congratulations, Murasakibara-kun. Welcome to the World of Healthiness

Kise: We should all celebrate–ssu! Let's plan the party-ssu!

Momoi: I'll cook the food!

Aomine: NO! FUCK NO! THE GODS FORBID YOU TO FUCKING COOK! POSEIDON FORBIDS YOU!

Kuroko: Aomine-kun, you just hurt a girl's feelings. For that, we will turn you into the piñata of the party.

Kise: Aominecchi! You are a bad friend to Momoicchi!

Midorima: Wait…why did you type here Poseidon?

Aomine: Because he's the Roman God of Death. Not so intelligent huh Midorima?

Momoi: You're hopeless, Dai-chan

Aomine: Why?

Kuroko: Because (1) Poseidon is GREEK (2) is that He's the God of the SEAS, EARTHQUAKES, and HORSES! (3) You should have typed there HADES (4) Hades is the GREEK God of the UNDERWORLD not Death, because that would be Thanatos. DEATH and UNDERWORLD is a **_BIG_** difference, Aomine-kun

Aomine: Oh

Kise: You're a baka, Aominecchi-ssu

Momoi: No, he's an AHO. It's in his name. AHOmine

Kuroko: By the way, Kise-kun, don't be a racist

Kise: I'm not! I don't understand what you mean, Kurokocchi!

Kuroko: Because you're feeling superior to Aomine-kun which in fact both of you are in the same race. The race of baka/aho

Kise: UWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SO MEAN-SSU!

Murasakibara: I thought we were talking about me eating healthy food. How did we end up in the conversation?

Aomine: Something's missing here

Midorima: For once, I agree with Aomine. Something's missing here

Murasakibara: There's nothing here that's missing. It's quiet

Momoi: That's the point! It's TOO quiet!

Kise: Is it the fact that Akashicchi is not responding to _ANY_ of our comments

Kuroko: hdsihfehfhehfsfeheguaavhguohi

Midorima: Kuroko? You okay?

Aomine: Wow, Midorima is actually concerned

Midorima: Shut the hell up, Aomine

Kuroko: jwieasilqeip3q3rji49jaeiadoge

Momoi: Tetsu-kun! Are you alright?

Kuroko: hehqopwawakjaeojr-q` `oj3298trehlw

Kise: KUROKOCCHI'S TYPING GIBBERISH! QUICK WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

Murasakibara: I'll get the food

Kuroko: That won't be necessary, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun

Aomine: Tetsu, what happened exactly?

Kuroko: Oh, Akashi-kun was turned into a 5 year old and I have to take care of him, says my mom and his dad. I left to go to the bathroom and I saw Akashi-kun typing

Everyone (except for Kuroko): Oh

 _(Loading…_

 _Loading…_

 _Still loading…_

 _25%...50%...75%...100%_

 _Load COMPLETE)_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AKASHI SEIJURO WAS TURNED INTO A 5 YEAR OLD!

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **The Red Emperor was turned into a kid** – _Pleased: 6 (Everyone except Akashi) ; Unhappy: None_

Midorima: H-How did this happen, Kuroko?

Kuroko: Well, according to Reo-nee-chan, during Akashi-kun's science period, the lab pair at his back was playing with the chemicals. They pour random chemicals in their project and BOOM explosion! Akashi-kun was affected and was sent to the hospital. By the time of 3:30 pm, Akashi-kun was turned into a 5 year old. His father witnessed his transformation. He then beg…well…more like threatened the doctor to make Akashi-kun back to normal. At 4:00, the doctor says that he will go back to normal within a week

Aomine: Now…it's payback!

Kise: Ne, Aominecchi, what do you want to do with him?

Aomine: We will give him to the lions in the zoo so that he can be with his family!

Kise: GREAT IDEA, AOMINECCHI!

Kuroko: *grabs a butcher's knife* (cold and scary, but not scary as Akashi, voice) Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, if you dare send Sei-kun to those cats, I will chop you into small pieces with this knife and I will send you idiots to Africa and I hope wild animals or Africans can eat you up

Kise: UWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH! KUROKOCCHI! SO MEAN!

Aomine: THE FUCK TETSU! YOU'RE TURNING INTO AN AKASHI!

Murasakibara: This shows…

Momoi: …never EVER…

Midorima: …hurt or plan something to get rid of Akashi

Kuroko: What was that, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun?

Aomine: SOMEONE! GET THE ANTI-AKASHI REPELANT!

Kise: IT'S A VIRUS! WE MIGHT GET INFECTED!

Aomine: I WON'T! Reason: I had my Akashi Vaccination

Kise: SO UNFAIR!

Momoi: There's an Akashi-kun Vaccination?

Midorima: Who discovered or invented such a stupid and idiotic thing

Kuroko: The only people who are stupid in our group

Kise: So mean TT ^ TT

Aomine: Can't you just say the one only oresama!

Kuroko: No

Aomine: Fuck you Tetsu

Murasakibara: Can we just talk about Aka-chin's condition

Momoi: I agree

Midorima: Let's take shifts

Kuroko: I agree

Momoi: Who goes first?

Everyone: …um…

Kuroko: Dibs on last

Murasakibara: Why do you want to be last, Kuro-chin

Kuroko: So that I can be with Sei-kun when he's back to normal

Midorima: If that's the case, I'll be the forth look after him. Reason: 4 is my lucky number

Murasakibara: Third, because I chose the third maiubo a while ago

Kise: Do we have too?

Midorima: Yes. But since you don't like it, we'll just call you monkey from now on

Kise: NO!

Murasakibara: So you'll do it, Kise-chin

Kise: I'll go second *cries*

Aomine: There's no way, I'm taking care of a psychopath basketball player who turned into a kid!

Momoi: Dai-chan, I'll feed you with my food

Aomine: I would rather eat your disgusting food than babysitting a killer

Kuroko: *creepy voice* Aomine-kun, you will babysit Sei-kun or I will show you what's true horror than Sei-kun

Aomine: There's no way worse that Akashi, Tetsu!

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Aomine-kun's secrets revealed** – _Pleased: 2 (Kuroko and Momoi) ; Unhappy: 1 (Aomine) ; Disgusted: 3 (Midorima and 2 others)_

Kuroko: Did you know that Aomine-kun tried and successfully touched his favorite gravure idol's, Horikata Mai-san, boobs during 3rd year Middle school

Everyone (except Aomine): Ew

Aomine: TETSU! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO KNOW THAT! NOBODY WAS THERE WHEN I DID IT

Everyone (except Aomine): Ew

Midorima: I can't believe you got _that_ kind of information, Kuroko

Kuroko: I have my ways, Midorima-kun

Kuroko: chfeueidiojsuiiuweuofwebeywebflfsggf

Kuroko: Sei-kun said cool

Murasakibara: I actually want to know 'how can you understand Aka-chin?'

Kuroko: It's because we have a special bond together

Momoi: Ahomine! You are dead do you hear me! DEAD! D-E-A-D! DEAD!

Kise: Aominecchi you pervert

Kuroko: You don't say, Kise-kun. You don't say

Aomine: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!

Kuroko: I did typed here "I will show you what's true horror than Sei-kun"

Aomine: WELL OF ALL THE SECRETS I HAD YOU JUST HAVE TO CHOOSE THE ONE I KEPT THE MOST

Kuroko: You're welcome, Aomine-kun

Aomine: FUCK YOU TETSU!

Kuroko: No, you fuck yourself, Ahomine

Aomine: I hope you get fucked by Akashi

Kuroko: It already happened, Ahomine-kun. I hope you get fucked by Kagami-kun

Aomine: YUCK! DISGUSTING! OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, WHY _HIM_!

Kuroko: Because you'll react better if it's him

Momoi: AOKAGA!

Kuroko: And we have a shipper here

Kise: I feel disgusted now because of Aominecchi

Midorima: I think I won't be here for a few days

Murasakibara: Agree

Momoi: Will there be more?

Kuroko: If you want, Momoi-san

Aomine: NO! FUCK NO!

Kuroko: Are you Momoi-san, Aomine-kun? No, so don't interrupt

Aomine: I'LL SUE YOU, TETSU! I'LL SUE YOU!

Kuroko: You don't have enough money to pay your lawyer, Aomine-kun

Aomine: THEN GO KILL YOURSELF!

Kuroko: Then Sei-kun will really kill you if he found me dead

Aomine: I HOPE YOU GET FUCKED REAL BAD!

Kuroko: No, because Akashi-kun is gentle

Momoi: Can we have another secret of Dai-chan

Aomine: NO!

Kuroko: Yes we can, Momoi-san

Momoi: Yay!

Aomine: I'm dead

Kuroko: ibf;gsdnbgs;gbhisohior

Kuroko: Sei-kun said bye-bye

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! I hope you like this! Keep suggesting ideas! Be creative!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

 **Thank you for:**

 **Nesrine for giving the idea of AkaKuro**

 **Btw, don't forget to review**


	3. Week 3

**Weekly Miracles**

 **Week 3**

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Movie Review: Minions** – _(The Emotion buttons are not online for Reviews)_

Momoi: MINIONS!

Kise: MINIONS!

Murasakibara: Banana

Momoi and Kise: …BANANA!

Kuroko: Please stop being immature

Kise: Kurokocchi! Can't you see the cuteness of this minion

Momoi: No one is cuter than a Minion! He's the cutest creature ever!

Kuroko: No offense but he isn't cute nor he's the cutest creature ever created

Aomine: Tetsu! What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you blind or something?! Can't you see this minion is cute!

Everyone (except Aomine): …

Akashi: Did Daiki just admit he loves minions?

Midorima: Yes, Akashi. He just admitted it

Kuroko: The great ore…oh wait my mistake…AHO-sama just admitted something is cuter than girls' breasts

Aomine: TETSU! FUCK YOU!

Akashi: Daiki. Language

Kuroko: No, fuck yourself, Aomine-kun

Murasakibara: Can we start making reviews about the movie?

Midorima: Yes

Aomine: NO! WE WILL START WHEN TETSU ANSWERS THIS SIMPLE QUESTION, "Why did you say minions are NOT cute at all? Who is the cutest creature ever created? Why? Defend your answer!"

Kise: Kurokocchi! Answer! Why did you say he isn't cute!

Momoi: Tetsu-kun! Answer

Kuroko: How am I going to answer if you 2 keep barging in? If you must know, (1st question) It's just a normal yellow creature who looks like a corn or a bananaand we cannot understand what they say. (2nd question) The cutest creature/s who were ever created by the hands of God is Nigou and Sei-kun…

Akashi: I'm flattered, Tetsuya

Momoi and Kise: What…

Midorima and Murasakibara: …The…

Aomine: …ACTUAL FUCK! TETSU, SINCE WHEN IS AKASHI CUTE! I CAN FUCKING UNDERSTAND NIGOU BUT AKASHI! I NOW I BELIEVE YOU'RE DEFINITELY BLIND! WHY AKASHI! WHY THE FUCKING PSYCHOPATHIC SHORTIE! ANSWER ME!

Kuroko: I believe that I'm not yet finish. Reason for Nigou: isn't it obvious. Reason for Sei-kun, because he's Sei-kun. Everything you wanted is with him. Even if he has a split personality, he is still the same. No one else. Isn't he the sweetest and cutest creature ever created in the world!

Akashi: Tetsuya…I'm…um…

Kise: UWWWAAAAHHHHH! AKASHICCHI'S EMBARASSED!

Momoi: KAWAII! TETSU-KUN JUST ADMITTED HIS LOVE TOWARDS AKASHI-KUN!

Aomine: TETSU IS BLIND I TELL YOU! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SAID THIS! AKASHI IS NOT CUTE AT ALL!

Midorima: Aomine, shut up

Murasakibara: Mine-chin, may you rest in peace

Kuroko: All in favor to never start a movie review ever again say Aye

Everyone: Aye

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Lucky Item of the Day** – _Pleased: 6 (Kise and 5 more) ; Unhappy: 1 (Midorima)_

Midorima: Someone help! I can't find my Lucky Item of the Day anywhere! I don't believe this **is** my lucky item

Everyone (except Midorima): …

Murasakibara: Mido-chin is panicking

Akashi: Interesting…

Aomine and Kise: HOW COME YOU AREN'T ACUSING MIDORIMA/MIDORIMACCHI AS AN ALIEN!?

Kuroko: Because this is how Midorima-kun panics, so it's normal

Aomine: FUCK YOU EVERYONE!

Everyone (except Aomine and Kise): Fuck yourself, Aomine/Aomine-kun/Daiki/Dai-chan/Mine-chin

Aomine: What the actual fuck

Midorima: Can you guys at least help me find my lucky item

Momoi: What is your lucky item, Midorin?

Midorima: …I can't believe I'm going to say it…but…Today's Lucky item is… _porn magazines_

Everyone (except Midorima): What the hell!

Midorima: I didn't believe it at first, I refreshed the page a lot of times, but it is porn magazines

Akashi: Then that won't be hard to find, we have someone here who has a collection of it

Aomine: Who?

Kuroko: Did you just asked that, Aomine-kun?

Aomine: Yeah. Who has a collection?

Kuroko: You, AHOmine-kun

Aomine: Oh…Oh yeah I have a collection of porn magazines

Kuroko: Sei-kun, we need to bring Aomine-kun to a hospital so that we can know if he has an EXTREMELY small brain

Murasakibara: Poor Mine-chin

Momoi: I don't feel sorry for you, Dai-chan. You really need a doctor's help

Kise: Maybe he'll be sent to a mental hospital

Akashi: He'll be sent to a mental hospital. Thanks to me actually

Kuroko: Thank God he'll be sent there

Midorima: Oh wait my mistake! I accidentally read Virgo's. Today's Lucky item is a body pillow

Akashi: Now that I have no idea where you can buy a body pillow

Kise: It's hard to find one, and it's expensive!

Kuroko: Midorima-kun, just a question, were you wearing glasses a while ago

Midorima: No

Kuroko: Anyway, who do you want to be in your body pillow?

Everyone (except Kuroko): …

Midorima: Kuroko…

Kise and Momoi: …You have…

Akashi and Murasakibara: …A body pillow?

Aomine: Well, we learn something new every day. Midorima can panic and now, Tetsu has a body pillow

Kuroko: Not **a body pillow**. I have **a lot of body pillows**. 7 actually

Aomine: The fuck

Kuroko: Anyway Midorima-kun, who do you want? The Sei-kun body pillow?

Midorima: The hell! No!

Akashi: You have a body pillow of me?

Kuroko: Yes Sei-kun. Anyway, the Aomine-kun body pillow?

Midorima: Extremely NO!

Aomine: WHAT THE FUCK TETSU!

Kuroko: The Kise-kun body pillow

Midorima: Just No!

Kise: You have a…

Kuroko: The Momoi-san body pillow?

Midorima: No offense, but no

Momoi: Me?

Kuroko: Myself body pillow?

Midorima: No

Kuroko: Yourself body pillow?

Midorima: What the actual fuck Kuroko

Aomine: And now we know Midorima can actually curse

Kuroko: The only one left here is the Murasakibara-kun body pillow

Midorima: …I'll take it.

Murasakibara: Really Mido-chin?

Midorima: It's not like I like yours, it's just the most decent one in all…baka

Kuroko: Midorima-kun just confessed his love to Murasakibara-kun

Midorima: Just give me the body pillow

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Who is Better: Justin Bieber or Kise Ryouta** – _(The Emotion buttons are not online for Who is Better topics)_

Kuroko: Who made this?

Aomine: I did! The One, the only, Great Ore-sama!

Kuroko: Stop it. We don't need it anymore

Kise: Why me?!

Aomine: Because because!

Everyone (except Aomine): …

Aomine: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

Akashi: So we have to choose between the 2 people we find annoying

Midorima: This is going to be hard

Momoi: How come?

Murasakibara: Both of them are annoying. Both of them are equal. So it's hard to choose

Kuroko: Justin Bieber: A chic Magnet. Sang high pitched songs back in 2009. Was in a lot of movies and shows. And got arrested not only once but twice, thrice, or four times. Kise Ryouta: A 16 year old boy, who is older than all of us, acts like a 5 or 7 year old

Everyone (except Kise and Momoi): Definitely Justin Bieber

Kise: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!

Midorima: Well what do you expect? You are annoying

Kise: So is Justin Bieber!

Murasakibara: At least he doesn't act like a 5/7 year old

Kuroko: Or he doesn't try to attack you or killing you by hugging

Akashi: Or he doesn't call your name in an annoying tone

Aomine: Or he doesn't add the suffix –cchi in the name

Midorima: At least his dunks are better than yours, Kise

Kise: MEANIES!

Momoi: I still say Ki-chan is better than Justin Bieber

Kise: MOMOICCHI!

Kuroko: Even if you voted Kise-kun, Momoi-san, the winner is still Justin Bieber

Akashi: If this was only a 'Who is more annoying?' we will definitely pick you, Ryouta

Kise: Even my friends find me annoying…I'm rejected

Momoi: You still have me, Ki-chan!

Kise: MOMOICCHI IS BETTER THAN ANYONE OF YOU!

Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara: We don't care

Aomine: If you two are dating, there will be consequences!

Midorima: What, you're going to stalk them and make their date miserable

Aomine: Don't suddenly tell them my plan Midorima!

Akashi: And now we know the plan of Daiki.

Kuroko: Speaking of dates, Sei-kun, let's have a date today

Akashi: Where do you want to go this time?

Kuroko: The Amusement Park

Akashi: I'm on my way, Tetsuya

Murasakibara: If you two are going to have a date…then Mido-chin and I will come

Midorima: What?

Murasakibara: It'll be fun

Midorima: Fine. It's not like I want to go or anything…

Kise: I see Midorimacchi blushing!

Momoi: Ki-chan and I will join you!

Kise: YAY!

Akashi: Then the Daiki will be the Forever Alone

Aomine: I will go there, you know

Kuroko: It's impossible, you need to have a date, Aomine-kun. It's 75% off if you are a couple. Since you're not, then you have to pay full price. As another fact, you don't have enough money to buy a ticket. Sad

Aomine: You haven't seen the last of the Great Ore-sama!

Kuroko: Shut up, Aomine-kun

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **I'm back! Week 3 is out! Thanks for reading this! I hope you like it! Keep suggesting ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

 **Thanks to the people who reviewed and most/all of them suggest for more AkaKuro**

 **Btw, don't forget to review**

 **~Akai Tetsuna**


	4. Week 4

**Weekly Miracles**

 **Week 4**

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Aomine-kun's secret reveal II** – _Pleased: 2 (Akashi and Kuroko) ; Proud: 1 (Aomine) ; SHOCKS!: 4 (Kise and 3 more)_

Kuroko: Did you know that Aomine-kun cosplayed a character from Death Note and won a trophy and a medal

Aomine: Oh yeah! Thanks to my awesomeness

Everyone (except Aomine and Kuroko): EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kise: I can't believe it…

Momoi: EH! DAI-CHAN COSPLAYED!? AND WON!?

Akashi: And here I thought that he will ONLY have a medal and trophy in Basketball

Midorima: Aomine can't even put clothes properly and how do you expect me to believe he c, osplayed and eventually won?

Murasakibara: Maybe he used The Death Note

Kuroko: Actually he DID use The Death Note. He was carrying it ALL DAY

Aomine: I'm awesome

Akashi: You mean Daiki killed a lot of people there?

Kuroko: If you mean by "kill" as in punched every person who people wrote on the Death Note, then yes

Kise: Aominecchi! You're so cool!

Midorima: I still can't believe that he won a competition that is not related to Basketball

Aomine: Of course I'm cool. I'm the great Ore-sama

Murasakibara: You cosplayed Light Yagami?

Aomine: No. I won't cosplay a stupid guy!

Kuroko: You are already cosplaying someone stupid. You don't even want to take it off

Aomine: Who?

Kuroko: You, AHOmine-kun

Kise: AOMINECCHI GOT BURNED!

Akashi: Well said, Tetsuya

Kuroko: Thank you, Sei-kun

Midorima: You cosplayed Ryuk?

Aomine: Nope

Kise: I would really expect Aominecchi would cosplay as Ryuk

Akashi: Then he would already lose the competition. Imagine Daiki cosplaying as Ryuk

Kise: You're right

Momoi: Did you cosplayed as Misa-Misa

Kuroko: He only wished

Momoi: HE NEARLY COSPLAYED MISA-MISA!

Kuroko: Yup, but I said no

Momoi: AHOMINE DAIKI! HOW DARE YOU TRY COSPLAYING A GIRL!

Akashi: It is a real tragic that we weren't able to see him cosplaying as Misa-Misa

Kuroko: I did, Sei-kun! I'll send you the picture right now

Akashi: You know me so well, Tetsuya

Kuroko: I know, Sei-kun

Kise:  If you 2 are going to make out do it later!

Akashi: Ryouta destroyed the moment, Tetsuya

Kuroko: Kise-kun, do you want me to spill out your secrets as well

Kise: NO THANKS!

Kuroko: Good

Kise: Did you cosplayed as L

Aomine: HE DIDN'T EVEN OWN OR HELD THE DEATH NOTE

Kise: YES HE DID! HE HELD THE DEATH NOTE WHEN THEY CAPTURED THE 3RD KIRA!

Aomine: HE DID NOT!

Kise: HE DID TOO!

Aomine: NOT!

Kise: TOO!

Aomine: NOT!

Kise: TOO!

Akashi: Ryouta, Daiki, shut up or else

Aomine and Kise: Yes sir

Midorima: I can't believe they're acting like children

Murasakibara: I still can't believe they're in High School

Akashi: I still can't believe they made it to High School

Momoi: I still can't believe they graduated Middle School

Kuroko: I still can't believe that Kise-kun is older than the rest of

Aomine: You guys are horrible

Kise: MEANIES!

Akashi: I think I know what character Daiki cosplayed

Kuroko: Really Sei-kun!

Akashi: It has the letter N isn't it

Kuroko: Yup!

Midorima: Near? Isn't he short for Daiki

Akashi and Kuroko: Extremely

Aomine: It's not the pipsquek!

Akashi: What did you say, Daiki?

Aomine: Nothing

Kise: I give up! Aominecchi, who did you cosplay!

Aomine: It's …

Akashi and Kuroko: The Death Note itself

Everyone (except Akashi, Kuroko, and Aomine): You're kidding right?

Akashi and Kuroko: Nope

Kuroko: He **literally** cosplayed as The Death Note

Midorima: Don't tell me he asked people to write anyone who are with them and describe them. Eventually when he saw the person who was written on the Death Note, he'll beat them up

Kuroko: Yup

Aomine: I am intelligent or what?

Akashi: You are extremely lower than 0% intelligence

Kise: And here I thought you did something cool!

Murasakibara: Mine-chin is an Aho

Momoi: So about the rewards

Kuroko: Oh that's right! Aomine-kun won 2 trophies and 2 medals. (1) is the "Unique cosplay" award (Trophy and Medal). (2) is the "Weird cosplay" award (Medal). (3) is the "Creative cosplay" award (Trophy)

Momoi: Dai-chan…congrats and you're extremely stupid

Aomine: At least I have trophies and medals

Akashi: Tetsuya, do you know what I'm thinking

Tetsuya: I think I do, Sei-kun

Akashi: Let's meet up later

Murasakibara: I have a bad feeling about this

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Murasakibara lost in the forest** – _Pleased: 0 (none) ; Worried: 6 (Midorima and 5 more)_

Akashi: Men, it is already written here so I won't explain because it's really obvious

Kuroko: I'll set traps in every forest

Midorima: Do not use Vanilla Milkshakes, Kuroko

Kuroko: I know, Midorima-kun

Midorima: I'm just reminding you

Akashi: Shintarou, just admit you want to be the one who sets up the traps

Midorima: No…baka

Momoi: MIDORIN IS BEING A TSUNDERE!

Kise: Accept yourself Midorimacchi!

Midorima: I won't take advice from a monkey

Kise: SO MEAN!

Aomine: Why don't we just call Murasakibara and get this over with

Midorima: You are extremely stupid, Aomine

Aomine: Why?

Momoi: Because, AHOmine-kun, there is no connection. So explain to us "HOW DO WE CALL MUKKUN IF THERE'S NO CONNECTION!"

Aomine: Oh…

Everyone (except Aomine): Baka

Aomine: Then why doesn't Akashi put a signal in the forest

Akashi: Daiki, you want ME to put SIGNALS to EVERY FOREST in JAPAN

Aomine: The forest were Murasakibara is

Kuroko: Aomine-kun, we don't even know what forest is he in

Kise: Is it just me that I'm becoming smarter or Aominecchi is becoming even more stupid

Momoi: Dai-chan is becoming even more stupid

Kuroko: We should really take him to the Mental Hospital

Akashi: I'll grab my family's Suzuki # 6 car

Midorima: I completely forgot that Akashi has a lot of Suzuki cars

Akashi: I do not have a lot of Suzuki cars. They're only 14 Suzuki cars. I have a lot of Nissan cars, Shintarou. It's 20 Nissan Cars. Get your facts right

Midorima: Yes Akashi

Momoi: About Mukkun now

Kise: I wonder what Murasakibaracchi is doing

Midorima: He must be hallucinating because he's been missing since 30 minutes! Kuroko, tell me you have set up the traps!

Kuroko: Not yet

Midorima: God Kuroko! You're too slow! We need to set up the traps as in right now! Murasakibara is missing and obviously we can't find him and the fact that he maybe hallucinating!

Momoi: Midorin, calm down

Midorima: HOW CAN I BE CALM IF MY MURASAKIBARA IS MISSING! NOBODY WILL BE CALM IF YOUR LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS MISSING! MY GOD! MY GOD! PLEASE MAKE MURASAKIBARA SAFE!

Aomine: This will be the first time that I have seen Midorima THIS worried

Midorima: THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES, AOMINE!

Kise: AWWWW! MIDORIMACCHI JUST SAID **_MY_** MURASAKIBARA!

Momoi: KAWAII!

Kuroko: Midorima-kun, come with me. Sei-kun, I have a plan. Bring your family's Nissan # 15 car

Akashi: Sure, but what's the plan, Tetsuya

Kuroko: We will make Midorima-kun stay at least 3 meters away from us in every forest

Akashi: Isn't that even harder than buying food

Kuroko: Do you want to buy 100 foods

Akashi: Point

 _30 minutes later_

Murasakibara: MIDO-CHIN! I WAS HALLUCINATING AND I SAW MIDO-CHIN'S FACE THEN I FOUND OUT THAT IT WAS A TREE AND ACCIDENTALLY KNOCKING MYSELF! THEN WHEN I WOKE UP I SAW YOUR FACE AGAIN, THEN IT WAS ROCK. THEN I HEARD YOU CALLING MY NAME AND YOU'RE REAL!

Midorima: Thank God you're safe, Murasakibara

Kise: Ne, Murasakibaracchi, did Midorimacchi give you CPR?

Midorima: No! Baka

Murasakibara: Why are you embarrassed, Mido-chin. Kise-chin, Mido-chin did do CPR

Aomine: Aww…Midorima, so sweet

Midorima: Shut the hell up, Aomine

Murasakibara: Don't be embarrassed, Mido-chin

Akashi: Ah…Young Love

Kuroko: Well said, Sei-kun…well said

Akashi: Thank you, Tetsuya

Momoi: So when's the wedding?

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Exams next week!** – _Pleased: 2 (Akashi and Kuroko) ; Unhappy: 5 (Aomine and 4 more)_

Aomine: Our exams are next week!

Kise: Us too!

Midorima: All of us have exams next week

Akashi: Another challenge is waiting for me

Kuroko: Welcome back to the Miracle Documentary. Here we have the Extremeous Intelligentous Emperorous also known as Extreme Intelligent Emperor or also known as Akashi Seijuro

Murasakibara: Kuro-chin, what are you doing

Kuroko: I'm doing a Documentary show. We have a class project due on exams

Momoi: Ouch

Aomine: So you're doing this?

Kuroko: Sensei didn't specify a topic. What better topic is none other than the Kiseki no Sedai themselves. Sensei also gives plus points if someone made him laugh and fall to the ground still laughing

Kise: I want to be in your school, Kurokocchi

Kuroko: No you can't. If you did, then you'll be running quadruple times than Sei-kun's running routine

Kise: Why?

Kuroko: Seirin has a lot of fandoms here. And you're their Top 1. If you study here…you better start practicing from running away, Kise-kun

Kise: UWAAHHHH

Aomine: What about me?

Kuroko: Extremly no! Your species will never be in this school. EVER!

Aomine: Species?

Kuroko: Perverticus Ahominecus

Midorima: It really fits him

Momoi: Ne, Tetsu-kun. What did you call everyone here?

Kuroko: Here it is:

Sei-kun – Extremeous Intelligentous Emperorous – Extreme Intelligent Emperor

Aomine-kun – Perverticus Ahominecus – Pervert Ahomine

Kise-kun – Childous Crius Modelous – Childish Crying a lot Model

Midorima-kun – Horoscopus Meganecus – Believes in Horoscope Megane

Murasakibara-kun – Hungrious Titan – Hungry Titan/Giant

Momoi-san – Analysticus Feminous – Analyst Girl

Everyone (except Kuroko): Wow…

Aomine: Tetsu! What the hell!

Kise: KUROKOCCHI! YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Murasakibara: I'm okay with mine

Midorima: As long as it's not an insult then I'm okay with it

Momoi: Tetsu-kun, that's nice

Akashi: I'm fine with mine. Speaking of species…what's yours, Tetsuya?

Kuroko: Foreverous Invisiblous – Forever Invisible

Kise: That's sad Kurokocchi!

Aomine: Serves him right

Akashi: *Grabs a butcher's knife* Did you say something, Daiki

Aomine: I did not say anything!

Akashi: Good. Now, Tetsuya, that's not a good name for you. I have a better name that is suited for you

Kuroko: What?

Akashi: Wonderous Empressious which it means The Wonderful Empress

Kuroko: Sei-kun…I…I…I…

Kise: UWWWAAAAAHHHHHH! KUROKOCCHI'S BLUSHING AND HIS NOSE IS BLEEDING

Momoi: So romantic

Murasakibara: Ne, Midorimacchi, why don't you be more romantic like Aka-chin?

Midorima: We are not comparing ourselves to Akashi and Kuroko

Murasakibara: But still! Be more romantic

Aomine: Aww…Midorima made Murasakibara cry…Bad Boyfriend

Midorima: At least I'm not Forever Alone

Aomine: Why you…

Kuroko: Can we just go back to the topic of studying exams

Akashi: Yes. Tetsuya, do you want to have my study partner

Kuroko: Yes

Murasakibara: Ne, Mido-chin, go to my place and we're going to study…together!

Midorima: Fine…it's because you asked properly

Aomine, Kise, and Momoi: Tsunderima…

Midorima: BAKA!

Aomine: I'm going to study all by myself

Kise: Me too…

Momoi: Oh God

Akashi: I can predict the future of those 2. They will fail the test. Their grades in the exam will not reach 60%

~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles ~ Weekly ~ Miracles

 **Thanks guys for reading! Keep coming up some ideas! I may not put Week 5 because of exams...but I'll try.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

 **~Akai Tetsuna**


End file.
